What Happened in the Elevator
by friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan
Summary: God, she'd chosen the wrong place to let her mind wander.


**Lmao! Like just wow that scene! Like the scene literally from normal motion to slow motion like... Like that just showed such an emphasis on the importance of their relationship to them and I'm sure it was there to make everyone pause and go 'Interesting'. Like had some aesthetic changes been made, I'm sure that scene would be used so many times as evidence for a budding relationship but lol... I mean the littlest shit has been used when it came to relationships where both characters look aesthetically similar so for that not to be the same case this time around is very... Lmao but I'm used to it so yeah!**

 **Note: The following fic is based on the story Always x and x Forever by Symone_Nicole. If confused by any of the references made, please give Always x and x Forever a read for clarification purposes.**

Canary raised an eyebrow at the elevator lights suddenly flickering, angling her head up to examine them. She hummed when the flickering stopped. The elevator had apparently been getting just started, though, suddenly coming to an abrupt stop, the fact that the doors remained firmly shut telling her that she was stuck in the elevator. She wasn't alone, however…

"Huh, well, would you look at that," Killua said from next to her, voice completely unruffled.

Canary gasped at the hands suddenly pressed near both sides of her head, swallowing as she stared into blue eyes flaring with mischief. Killua was so close! The warmth of his body practically pressed her further against the wall, his scent tantalizing.

"Wonder what's wrong with the elevator," Killua smirked.

Canary turned her head slightly to watch his hands crackle with electricity, the culprit behind the elevator malfunctioning now more than clear. Pale fingers turned her head back toward him.

Killua stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Well, at least we won't be bored. We have each other, after all."

"Killua—"

No other words left her lips, Killua now kissing her, his body now pressed fully against her own. Canary could only moan in surprise, eyes wide. She didn't expect for him to pull away so soon, her breath coming out in pants. There wasn't just mischief in eyes now, eyelids lowering as he looked at her with a sort of carnality.

"Ever had elevator sex?"

She felt his hand on her upper thigh.

A smirk was back on his lips. "I haven't. But I guess there's a first time for everything."

He was kissing her again, his kiss rougher and more passionate this time around, stealing her breath away time and time again whenever their lips parted briefly. Their tongues were at play with the other, entering and reentering their respective mouths. He had his lips all over neck now, hand slowly pulling the zipper of her dress down. He turned her around, softly pecking at her exposed skin. She shivered as her dress fell down in a heap around her ankles, inhaling when his hand eased down into her panties, moaning at the entrance of the two fingers inside her.

His deftly working fingers and his hardness against her was driving her mad, the moisture embedded between her legs steadily building.

"Mmmm, Killua," Canary moaned, so overwhelmed with pleasure that she could barely speak. "Fuck me."

Killua chuckled, licking his lips. "As you wish."

Canary bit her lip at the sound of him unzipping his pants, closing her eyes.

"Canary?"

Canary started, blinking, her and Killua no longer in the elevator. She was sitting in front of Chrollo at a café, the man looking understandably puzzled as he stared at her.

"S-Sorry!" Canary stumbled, sheepishly looking away. "W-What were you saying, Chrollo?"

Chrollo leaned back in his chair, folding his hands. It wasn't like Canary to just drift off like that. "Something on your mind, Canary?"

Canary shifted, hoping the arousal would ebb away soon. "Nothing important." God, she couldn't believe she had a sex fantasy in front of _Chrollo_! What the hell was wrong with her!?

Chrollo continued ogling the woman. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when Killua first moved in with her and Kai but he had spoken too soon apparently. In recent days, the two began acting awfully peculiar when in the presence of one another. The air between them was so heavy, so incredibly thick with an electrifying tension. Chrollo smirked. "So much for unrequited love."

Canary looked up at the man. "Hmm? What was that, Chrollo?"

Chrollo gave her an innocent smile. "Oh, nothing."


End file.
